Story Of Evil DaughterServant of Evil, Regret Message & ReBirthday
by HanaLoid
Summary: This is based on Story of Evil of Vocaloid. Tadase and Amu are *****. Ikuto is a ******. Nadeshiko is ***********. Saaya is a ******** of ***. I suck at summarizing. Rated T for killing
1. Daughter of Evil

Hana: Hey its me! i'm back! Sorry i-

Ikuto: Hey you back nice -sarcasm-

Amu: Ikuto, be nice! She wrote the story alread-!

Hana: Its okay, as I was saying, sorry if I didn't update for like 1 week its because I had a nightmare about Vocaloid; Oliver, Gumi and Miku.

Amu: This will be like threeshots? Who will do the disclaimer?

Hana: CORRECTION, Its four and Ikuto! He will do it -smiles sweetly while holding a naginata- riiight?

Ikuto: Y-yeah, she doesn't own Vocaloid, us, Shugo Chara! or Daughter of Evil! I don't know if she owns that naginata.. HAPPY? By the way ENJOY -sarcasm-

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**"Ohohohoho, Now kneel before me!"**_

_**Once upon a time, there was a 14-year-old queen who reigned at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom.**_

The queen walked through her castle, running her hands on the luxurious black and yellow furniture. She smiled and made her way to the stables with her servant at her side. A black and brown horse whinnied at her. The queen smiled and rubbed her muzzle. "Hello, my dear Josephine." The servant handed her a large carrot, which she promptly fed to the mare. "So sweet."

**_With gorgeous and luxurious furniture, a servant whose face strongly resembled hers, and an adored horse whose name was Josephine, the girl held ownership over everything._**

Amulettia held the cup and dropped a single sugar cube into the mug. She slightly smirked and stirred the contents of the golden cup. The dishwater blond lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip. She pulled the cup away and tossed it aside, smiling happily.

_**If she should ever need more money, she'd just wring more from her foolish populace. If there should be anybody revolting against her, she'd just order them purged out of her sight.**_

_**"Now kneel before me!**_"

The treasurer came up to the princess, who was lounging in a large black and magenta chaise lounge.

"Amulettia-sama," He started, "You are starting to run out of money. What do you want to do?"

She smiled as her servant handed her a piece of cake with a white butterfly on it. The yellow haired queen picked the candy incest up and crushed it in the palm of her hand. "Squeeze it out from the foolish raff. As for the people who oppose to me, make them clean it up." Amulettia brushed the measly dust off her dainty hands and dug into her cake.

As she walked out to her balcony, a small white butterfly fluttered around her head. She watched it, before clasping her hands around it. She placed her thumb and index fingers on its wings, above the bug's two black dots. Amulettia grinned maliciously before ripping the innocent butterfly in two.

Her arms spread and she shouted into the crowd. "Now, knee down!"

Everyone knelt down, all wearing grey clothing with a lighter grey rose on their backs.

_**A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most brilliant colors. Those pitiful weeds around her, ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer.**_

Amulettia grabbed her servant who looks like her and started to dance with her. Her ballroom floor was decorated with a large spider web. On the web, it had dew droplets of various shapes. Around the web were pitch-black spiders with pink roses on their backs. As the two danced, the spiders moved their arms and rose in time with the dancing and music.

**_The tyrannical queen was in love with a person of blue on the other side of the sea. However, he was taken at first sight with a girl of green in the neighboring nation._**

The tyrant princess's love was a prince of blue in other side of the sea.. However, as for him the neighboring country's daughter of red was the love in first sight.

Amulettia looked through a pair of binoculars at the border of the two countries: Blue and Red. The Prince of Blue was secretly meeting the Daughter of Red.

Ikuto grabbed a heart shaped fruit from the tree and handed it to Saayela. He smiled and gently kissed her hand.

The Queen of Yellow gritted her teeth and tossed the binoculars down. She went into her room and tossed the table over, sending the black vase flying; the water in it spilling out and carrying the pink roses with it. She shattered the mirror by tossing a golder hairbrush at it. Amulettia gripped the curtains and pulled at the, tearing and ripping them apart. She sobbed in agony and sat in a chair, her face in her hands. The Queen wiped her eyes and called for the minister.

_**The queen, frenzied by her jealousy, assembled her ministers one day, and said to them in a quiet voice, "Annihilate the country of Red.**_"

Amulettia sat in a room, everything around her completely destroyed. The table tipped over. Her mirror, smashed. The curtains were ripped and tossed on the ground. The flowers were on the ground, away from the vase.

Her minister walked up to her. Clad in grey, with a rose on his back, he bowed to the young queen.

Amulettia softly spoke and said "Annihilate the country of red." She was turned away from the man and looked out of the window, so he wouldn't see her ruined makeup

"Yes, Princess."

_**Countless houses were reduced to ashes, and countless lives were lost. The grief of the suffering people, however, were unable to reach the queen's ears**_.

_**"Oh my, it's snack time."**_

Soon, the country of Red was engulfed in flames, many people lost their lives. The country was taken over by grey.

Cries of pain and moans of agony rose from the people still alive, but they would soon be silenced.

Saayela ran through the forest, trying to escape the fire. Someone's hand grabbed wrist, she looked back with tears in her eyes.

The queen in the land of Yellow smiled as she watched the country of Red become destroyed then she said, "Oh, time for the snack."

Her servant, ever faithful, stood by her side as she dug into the snack.

_**A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most maniacal colors. Although she was quite a beautiful flower, ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns.**_

Once again, Amulettia grabbed her servant and started to dance with him. Now, on the web, its dew droplets turned to red. The spiders were now dancing on top of green hands, clawing their way from the mangled mess they once called their village.

**_The queen of evil must be overthrown, so the people finally rose up to her. The one leading the mobs was a swordswoman wearing a purple armor._**

A large crowd of people made their way up to the castle, a woman in red leading the crowd. They chanted many vile and horrible things.

One person came up to the swordswomen and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this, Nadeshiko?"

She nodded as the continued to lead the crowd.

_**People's rage, accumulated for so long, had enveloped the entire kingdom. The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war, were no match against the defiant ****rebels.**_

_**Finally, the palace had been surrounded, and the queen's vassals had all fled away. The lovely and sweet-looking queen was at last captured.**_

_**"How dare you! What an insolence!"**_

They finally reached the castle. In their hands, they had spears, torches and flag of rebellion. Many charged at the doors and pushed them open, where the queen was calmly sitting inside.

She walked up to the woman in the purple armor as people reached to touch her. Amulettia slapped the hands away and said, "(How dare you! What an insolence!)!"

**_A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most wretched colors. Her paradise, built solely for her leisure, ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away._**

Amulettia danced on the floor by herself; the web was ruined and purple butterflies replaced the black spiders. Red hands came up and clapped along in time with the music and the prince's dancing. Large metal gates closed around the ballroom and chains with pad locks sealed it.

_**Once upon a time, there was a 14-year-old queen who used to reign at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom.**_

Things were ruined inside of the castle. Amulettia's marble statue was lying on the ground, its hand touching the floor.

**_Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m., the time when the church's bell would toll. What could she, who was once called the queen, be thinking about in her jail cell alone?_**

Amulettia sat alone in the prison, looked at the butterfly, resting in the spider's web. It flapped its wings, but didn't move. The spider was turned away from it.

_**Finally, the time had come, as the bell's sound signaled her end. The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd, made such delivery:**_

**_"Oh my, it's snack time."_**

Amulettia was fitted into the guillotine, her eyes were looking at the basket.

In the crowd were mostly purple people. A few in grey, still with the rose on their backs. Two or three people in red and blue. Nadeshiko and Ikuto were standing together.

A tall purple man stood next to the guillotine.

Amulettia spoke, not giving attention to the audience. "Oh, time for the snack."

On the clock stood the queen and the servant. The knife was on the 12 and the fork was on the three. The knife fell, and as it did, the queen's head was reduced to black.

The knife was now pointing to the six.

**_A flower of evil scatters pitiably in the most brilliant colors. Later on, people would talk about her this way: "Ah, she was truly a daughter of evil!"_**

The body of the queen danced around the ballroom. Her head was in the middle, eyes shut. The web was repaired, both black, rosy spiders and purple butterflies were together. The dew droplets were no longer red. Black roses and thorns covered the red people's hands. Blue, purple, red and black hands rose up and clapped in time.

As the body came under the head, they rejoined and her eyes opened. She stopped in the middle of the floor, picked her skirt up, and curtsied. The doors shut and pulled away to be reveled as a cake on the queen's plate. Her servant stood by her side and watched as she scooped a piece up with her gold spoon, and ate it.

End of the chapter

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Hana: -sweats- Did you enjoy it? If not... Its okay -sulks in a corner-

Amu: You did great!

Hana and Ikuto: No she/I didn't!

Ikuto: She made me hate you _Amu-chan _-whines-

Amu: -smiles bitterly- Yes, she made Nade-chan HATE ME...

Nadeshiko: Ara? Amu-chan! Oh, what happened to Hana-chan?

Hana/Ikuto/Amu:... Review please... or she/I will not post anymore.


	2. Servant of Evil

Hana: While I was writing this. I cried T^T

Ikuto: Crybaby~!

Amu: IKUTO!

Hana: Do the disclaimer now -gets tissue and blows-

Amu/Ikuto: She doesn't own anything~!

_**You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you.**_

Tadallen Avadonia wore a simple yellow coat, only a black cravat around his neck and a frilly black band around his elbows. He wore plain white slacks. Black boots came up to his shins. His golden blond hair was tied up in a gentlemanly ponytail. His saffron eyes shone as he smiled at Amulettia, his twin sister.

Amulettia was the Queen of the Country of Yellow; she wore a long yellow dress with a thick black strip going down her chest. Her citrine dress had caps shoulders and flared sleeves. In the back was a large bow. It cinched at her waist and gracefully fell into a full length skirt. Black swags adorned the bottom of her dress, held in place by more black roses. Her lemon yellow hair was down, a black rose still in it.

He held Amulettia's hands and laid his forehead against the back of hers. They both smiled and shut their eyes.

**_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. By the adults' own convenient arrangement, our future was split into two._**

A 5 year old Amulettia fiddled with a flower circlet.

The 5 year old Tadallen tilted his head as his sister did this. He watched with gentle curiosity.

She held it up and exclaimed. "It's finished!" The young princess held it out to the other. He smiled and took it from her, slightly blushing.

Amulettia smiled; however, it soon turned to a look of confusion as a dark shadow reached down and picked her up.

Tadallen watched in horror as his adorable twin was taken away from him. He dropped the wreath.

A few years later, he came upon the circlet and the young servant remembered how his father had carried him away from his darling sister and introduced him into a different world.

His hand reached out, tears rolled down his face.

The boy picked the old wreath up and lightly kissed it.

_**You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you.**_

The two twins stood back to back, holding each other's hand. Their grip slightly tightened, to make sure they wouldn't lose each other again.

When I visited the neighboring country, that daughter of red in town I happened to see.

**_When I went out to our neighboring nation, I saw a girl of green in a town. Because of her gentle voice and tender smile, I fell in love with her at first sight._**

**_However, your highness the queen wish the girl be erased from the world, so I shall fulfill your wish. But just why do my tears keep falling?_**

Tadallen walked into the town, his hands behind his back.

Ikuto and Saayela walked by, both smiling. Ikuto had blue jacket over his black vest and white shirt. His pants matched the color of his jacket. Near the bottom of his blazer were two black roses, different in size. A black tie hid the front of his white shirt.

Saayela's long red curly hair was tied up in one ponytail. Two black roses of the same size held her hair in place. She wore a long scarlet dress. It was similar to Queen Amulettia's yellow dress, only the sleeves stopped at her elbows. She spoke to Ikuto and they shared a laugh.

The servant stared at the woman walking with Ikuto. He was completely taken with her. However, the image of his sister rang in his head.

Amulettia started to cry as she looked at Ikuto and Saayela stood at the edge of the two countries of Blue and Red. Ikuto picked Saayela's and up and lightly kissed it. She gripped a red rose in her hand and crushed it, then let it go. She held her hand up to her eyes and sniffled.

'Remove that girl, Tadallen, and destroy the Land of Red. Please, for me.'

Tadallen stared at the Daughter of Red and started to cry himself as the Daughter of Red's bloody hand touched his coat. She fell and blood came out of her mouth.

He turned his head away and his tears streaked down his face.

**_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate. "Today's snack will be brioche." You happily smile, with such innocence._**

Amulettia laid in a green field filled with small white flowers. Her eyes were shut and her hand was near her head. Tadallen put his hand in hers, She softly opened her eyes and looked at the source of the new body heat. When the Queen saw who it was, she smiled,

The servant smiled and said, "Today's snack is brioche."

She laughed and beamed.

He did the same, shutting his eyes.

In the Country of Red, Ikuto saw the bloody rose laying on the ground. He walked off to find the lady swordsmen in purple.

**_Very soon this kingdom will end at the hands of the enraged people. If this is what they call "retribution", then let me take upon myself to defy it._**

Tadallen wrapped his arms around Amulettia, protecting her from the flames that surrounded the palace. The chants from the people outside could be heard. They banged on the doors and yelled. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

Nadeshiko, clad in purple stood at the door, leading the revolting people. Ikuto stood at her side.

The servant looked at the door, then shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Here I will lend you my clothes." He smiled at her. "Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we're twins." Amulettia looked at the clothes then back up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Certainly, no one will notice." His pulled his cravat off and started to hand it to Amulettia.

He pulled his hair down and kissed her forehead. In her hand, the Princess held a single black rose.

She reached out to grab her brother's hand, but he was to far away.

**_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive. We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate. If they must call you evil, then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood._**

Tadallen walked away from Amulettia, leaving her desperately crying. She now wore his white shirt and black pants. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. She put her arms over her head, and curled into the fetal position. He walked away, letting the smoke fill around him. A faux smile was on his face as he walked into the crowd. They grabbed him and pulled him out of the palace.

**_Once upon a time, there was a queen, my cute sibling, who used to reign at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom._**

Tadallen sat in a corner of a stone prison. Tears rolled down his face. He turned around and saw a small flower circlet. Memories ran through his mind. When Amulettia was taken away from him. He and Amulettia sitting in the field, laughing. When he killed Saayela, then back to he and his sister in the field. He stared at the small item and cried more.

_**Even if everything of the world, (finally the time has come)**_  
_**Becomes your enemy, (The bell that announces the end rings)**_  
_**I will be the one to protect you so, (giving to no attention to the populace,)**_  
_**You just be somewhere laughing and smiling. (You speak my line)**_  
_**Oh my, Its time for my snack**_

He walked forward with his hands tied behind his back. Still dressed in his sister's yellow dress.

In the crowd was a young girl with a hood over her head. Her golden hair stood out from under it.

From the platform the Tadallen was standing on, his eyes connected with Amulettia's. Tadallen was lowered into the guillotine; he smiled, looking down at the basket and said, "Oh my, Its time for my snack.."

A sharp metallic sound was heard and Tadallen was beheaded.

**_You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you._**

Amulettia gazed at the platform where her brother was. Tears rolled from her eyes. As everyone left the town square, she stayed there, clutching a small glass bottle. The fugitive princess brought it to her head and sobbed silently. She shuddered and shook.

_**If I could be born again, I hope you'd play with me then.**_

Somewhere, in a small field, 5 year old Amulettia sat by herself.

The 5 year old Tadallen held out a small flower circlet.

She stared at it, then smiled.

The two placed their heads together.

Amulettia smiled then Tadallen smiled with her.

Hana: Wah! -cries-

Ikuto: Manly tears sheds..

Amu: -sniffs then hugs Hana- Hana-chan how could you?! You kill Tadase-kun!

Hana: I don't want you to die.. So much for the drama! REVIEW~!


	3. Regret Message

Hana: riguritto meeseji, am I correct?

Ikuto and Amu: ...

Hana: I don't own anything

_**In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself. There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea:**_

Amulettia stood in the water; it went up to her ankles. Her hood was now down and her hair was tied up. The fugitive queen still wore her deceased brother's clothing. She shut her eyes and remembered when she and Tadallen went to the shore.

When she was 11 or 12, she wore a light pink dress with the strap going around her neck.

Tadallen caught up to her, panting. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants.

She turned around and puckered her lips, slightly blushing.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck and breathed heavily.

_**"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle, and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."**_

She was holding a bottle with a piece of paper in it.

Tadallen walked up behind her, grabbed her arm and made her toss the flask.

It landed in the water and bobbed up and down.

Amulettia pointed at the bottle then looked at Tadallen.

He smiled softly and started to blush, as did his sister.

Floating away is a little glass bottle that holds the wishes of two little children.

**_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away. It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._**

They laced their fingers with their own and silently made a wish.

**_You always did everything for me, no matter what, but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble._**

A younger Amulettia stood in a passing crowd, crying. Her hair was tied into pigtails and a cap adorned her head. She has a simple brown shirt and black shorts.

Tadallen wore a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. A black vest covered most of his shirt. Black pants were his choice of bottoms. His hair was tied up in a simple ponytail.

He reached down to hold her hand, but she rejected it.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and turned away.

She rubbed her eye and the other hand was curled in a fist.

Tadallen patted her head.

_**You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes, so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me.**_

She held out a golden pocket watch and thought of Tadallen's smiling face.

Amulettia bent down and gently set down the bottle containing her message.

**_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret. Realizing one's sin, unfortunately, always occurs after it is too late._**

The girl smiled, but only for a second. It turned to a frown. Small tears were stinging her eyes. She smiled largely.

A thought of her 10-year-old brother standing in front of her and smiling stuck in her head. He wore a blue vest with a grey shirt and orange tie. His arms were behind his back.

The next was of him age 14, wearing a white shirt, sleeves rolled up again and a blue apron around his waist. Tadallen was holding a tray of muffins.

She cried softly, and wiped her tears.

Amulettia looked toward the sky.

**_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away. It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._**

Images of Nadeshiko, the purple swordswoman, Ikuto, the Prince of Blue, Saayela, the Daughter of Red, and Tadallen, the servant to the Queen of Yellow, passed through her head.

She kept towards the sky.

_**My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret. "If we could be reborn in our next life..."**_

A thought of Tadallen smiling ran through her mind again.

She clasped her hands together and shut her eyes, making a wish over her bottle.

A pair of footprints was all that she left, but soon the tide washed them away.

To the side of her was an image of her dear brother. She turned her head, but saw that it was only her imagination.

Amulettia smiled and walked off.

Floating away is a little glass wish. "If only we could be reborn..."

Hana: I cried...

Ikuto: -snickers- Ah.. What a crybaby

Amu: Looks -sniffs- who's talking..

Hana: REVIEW~!


	4. ReBirthday

Hana: BOOYEAH~! 4 CHAPTERS FOR ONE DAY~!

Amu: CONGRA-!

Hana: DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW

Ikuto: -sighs- She doesn't own anything..

_**When I woke up I was alone The room was painted black I could see nothing, I could hear nothing One person trembling in the darkness**_

Tadallen opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw nothing but absolute darkness. The boy stood up and tried to walk, but fell to the ground. He grit his teeth and placed his hands over his ears. Tadallen slightly panted and started to shiver. He still wore his white button up shirt and black pants.

**_There was a large hole in the ceiling If you looked carefully, you could see that there was an enormous spring From ahead suddenly came a sound A questionable eerie voice_**

He looked up at the ceiling and saw a large door. It was closed and locked tight. Suddenly, he heard a sound from the other side of the room.

**_"Sinful boy, You are ahead of this eternally It does not leave this room"_**  
**_It said_**

Saayela, the Daughter of Red was pointing at him. "Boy's crimes are getting old. You're far from me forever. It left from this room." She said in a dark voice.

**_In a moment I remembered all those memories I personally repeated many sins I became aware of the reason and the end that are here I don't want to return to that time again_**

Tadallen's eyes shot open. He gasped and put his hands on the back of his neck. He recalled his lovely sister, Amulettia, looking so innocent in her yellow dress. Saayela's sweet smile; her happy face. Then, tears and blood resting on her face, a look of shock along with it.

He recollected how his hands were caked with blood. The next of him and Amulettia sitting under a tree together.

**_I notice both of my arms that are fastened with red handcuffs They are surely the colour of blood that someone has shed Both of my ankles are in blue chains They are surely the colour of someone's tears_**

Tadallen felt handcuffs on his wrists. He looked down and saw they were a deep red. 'Someone is surely spilling the color of blood.' The boy thought. An image of Nadeshiko, the purple lady swordsmen, cutting into someone's body flashed in his head.

Tadallen looked down and saw blue chains around his ankles. 'They are surely the color of someone's tears.' The thought of Ikuto, the Prince of Blue, shone in his mind. He was sobbing of the loss of his love, Saayela.

_**"Ru ri ra ru ri ra" I can hear the song Who seems to be singing this lullaby...?**_

How much time seems to go by. Search for the changing spring

He heard a small song coming from above.

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra Ru ri ra ru ri ra "

On the shore, Amulettia was humming a small lullaby. Tears freely fell from her face as she sung. She sobbed loudly and hit the ground with her hand.

Tadallen looked up toward the hole, then laid on the ground. He softly breathed. He waited and waited for the spring to turn, releasing from his prison.

**_What amount of time has probably passed I asked the unmoving spring From where am I hearing A singing voice simply to heal me_**

He looked up at the spring again and heard his sister singing to him, making him feel

better. His eyes shut and small tears formed at he corners.

_**That day I found out The meaning of truth of that song And it's a lullaby for me New words are added to it**_

_**From the opening of the spring Fell a small light Surely it's that**_

_**-You gave me a message-**_

The spring moved and a very small ray of light shone in on Tadallen. He looked up at the opening and held the light in his hands. "Very surely, you're giving me a message, Amulettia."

The springs surrounding start to talk slowly "It's not your sins that aren't tolerated"

The surroundings of the spring began to quietly talk "It is not that you aren't being forgiven for your sins" But, there's a word called water, and there's a called evil We will make those changes to the song

Saayela stood with a frown on her face. Soon, it changed to a smile.

The spring started to turn and turn.

_**The red handcuffs are removed, you begin to talk "After this you will be reborn" The blue shackles are removed, you speak to me "Today is your new birthday"**_

When the red handcuffs fell, Tadallen started to softly speak.

The blue shackles fell and he called out to his sister. "Amulettia!"

An image of Nadeshiko was shown; she was frowning. In the next one, she was smiling warmly.

Ikuto was shown after. His eyes were shut, like the others, but it soon faded into a smile.

**_Everything around is dyed white Very soon you and I are going to meet again_**

The area around the former servant changed from black to a blinding white.

He got up and started to run.

When woke up, he saw that everyone was around him.

Tears came to his eyes. He smiled back at everyone who smiled at him.

Hana: Done~!

Amu: Fast..

Ikuto: Yep...

Hana: Review~!

Yoru: -pops out from nowhere- is it me or they are speaking only in with one word...


End file.
